Advertising and other kinds of messaging are typically presented in forms that use “vertical space”: that is, billboards, walls, ceiling-mounted displays, and the like. On the other hand, one kind of space that has great potential for advertising and messaging, but has been largely overlooked, is floor space, which may be characterized as “horizontal space.”
Floor mats are generally used in horizontal space. However, if a floor mat is utilized in an outdoor environment, such as an outdoor porch, or in an indoor environment that is adjacent to or near an outdoor entrance, such as an entry foyer of a home or business, the mat is likely to become wet and therefore not effective. The mat could become wet from, for example, the moisture in the atmosphere or from moisture carried on the soles of the person's shoes who steps on the mat. Additionally, if the mat surface becomes wet it may become slippery and thus cause a hazard for the person who steps on it.
Additional drawbacks with known floor mats exist that are directed to issues of customization for a particular purchaser and a lack of additional cleaning properties. A floor mat may be the first object that a visitor to a particular home or business encounters. As such, the owner of the home or business may want to utilize the floor mat to graphically convey an initial greeting or message to the visitor. Whereas floor mats are known that may include a greeting on them, it is not currently known to allow for a particular purchaser to customize the displayed graphic so that the message is tailored to convey a particular message desired by the purchaser. For example, on Halloween the purchaser may want the floor mat to display a “Happy Halloween” message. In another situation, the purchaser may want to greet a particular visitor with a message such as “Hello, Joe”. Currently, it is not known to provide a floor mat where an individual can customize the floor mat to display a particular message that they want to convey and in certain circumstances even change the floor mat's message they want to convey.
There have been efforts to exploit floor space for advertising. Adhesive (i.e., “stick-on”) floor decals are known. Such decals may include a colorful image and convey some kind of advertising message, such as “Drink Coke”. Such an advertising medium is limited, however, by the fact that the message is static and not easily changed. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,778, which is fully incorporated herein by reference, describes a modifiable electronic display associated with a floor that enables images and text to be easily changed, allowing an advertising message to be quickly adaptable and efficiently targeted toward desired customers.
However, there remain challenges to effectively and efficiently communicate to an audience by displaying visual advertising or messaging on the floor or ground. Among these challenges is how to orient the content of a display for easy viewing and comprehension. In vertical space, by contrast, challenges relating to image orientation are not usually presented. For example, when a person views a computer monitor or television set, the image displayed is almost always “right side up” from the perspective of the viewer, since people, for the most part, orient themselves with their feet on the ground and their heads in the air. Thus, similarly, images in advertising and messaging in vertical space are almost always right side up with respect to a viewer.
On the other hand, when an image is in horizontal space, problems relating to the orientation of the image may be presented. For example, an image that is on a floor and co-planar with the floor may be approached or viewed from any number of different directions. Depending on the direction of approach of a viewer, the image may be right side up, upside down, sideways, or otherwise skewed in any direction from the perspective of the viewer. More specifically, suppose an image on the floor is oriented to be easily seen and understood by viewers walking north (e.g., right side up with respect to these viewers). This image will be upside down and therefore largely unintelligible to viewers walking south. Similarly, suppose an image on the floor is oriented to be right side up to viewers walking west—the same image will be upside down to viewers walking east.
Such considerations may be further complicated by observing how differences in language affect image presentation. For example, although English text is read from left to right and top to bottom, in that order, in Asian languages such as Japanese, text is read from top to bottom in columns in a left-to-right progression of columns. In Israel text is read from right to left. Interactive features in a floor display system may increase its usefulness and commercial appeal. U.S. application Ser. No. 10/438,923 by Blum et al., filed May 16, 2003, for example, describes a floor display system including a number of interactive features for use in various commercial or other public applications. The present disclosure relates to a number of advantageous improvements and enhancements to such a floor display system.